goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce and Jane kidnap Leila/Grounded Big Time
Cast *Amy as Joyce and Ka-Chung *Kayla as Jane, Chloe, Marinda and Dark Magician Girl *Diesel as Joyce and Jane's Dad *Kimberly as Joyce and Jane's Mom, Christina, Sarah West and Wave the Swallow *Princess as Leila, Azura and Kimee *Dylan as Dylan, Andrew, Eric Smith and Connor *Jennifer as Emily and Custard *David as Aaron and Thomas *Young Guy as Kyle and Jet the Hawk *Julie as Stephanie, Adrianna and Jenn *Steven as Murray and Shaun *Brian as Billy and Randy *Ivy as Iris and Foo *Salli as Giffany *Joey as Curtis *Susan as Karla *Emma as Jazzi *Kendra as Noodle *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Shy Girl as B.B Jammies *Dallas as Storm the Albatross Transcript (December 26, 2017) Joyce: Man! We're bored! Jane: What are we going to do instead of sitting here watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel everyday? Joyce: We will kidnap Leila in the dungeon because she won't let us buy My Little Pony DVDs. Jane: Good idea. Let's go! (Cut to: Leila's house) is in her bedroom, watching Hannah Montana on the Disney Channel Joyce: Alright Leila, we are going to capture you! Leila: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! to: Joyce and Jane tying Leila to a chair in the dungeon Joyce: (in Captain Underpants's voice): Tra La Laaa! (changes to Amy voice) Now you are trapped! Can you buy us My Little Pony DVDs? Leila: No! Jane: Why not? Leila: Jane: Joyce. Can you go and find something to make Leila tell us the truth? I'll sort her out. Joyce: OK Jane. (Joyce walks away) Jane: Leila! I will take your shoes off. (Jane begins to untie Leila's shoelaces) Leila: Oh no Jane! Don't untie my laces. What are you doing? Why do you have to take my shoes off? {Jane soon untied Leila's shoelaces. She then removes Leila's shoes. Therefore. Leila is barefoot} Leila: Oh no! Now in barefoot. (Joyce walks in carrying a cream feather and a pink feather) Joyce: I'm sure these feathers should work. They might let you buy us My Little Pony DVDs. (Leila becomes shocked) Leila: Oh no! Not feathers! Anything but feathers. Get those feathers away from me Joyce and Jane. My feet are not ticklish. (Joyce and Jane are trying to tickle Leila's feet, but Leila is not happy} Leila: Hey hey! Blah blah blah! It's not working. My feet are not ticklish. Just give up Joyce and Jane. now! (Joyce and Jane put the feathers down) Joyce: Oh dear! I feel bad that Leila's feet are not ticklish. Right Jane? Jane: I know Joyce. Hey, let's use our torture tools to make Sarah West's teeth bleed. Joyce: Good idea Jane. Azura: (offscreen) Oh no you're not, Joyce and Jane. Joyce: Uh oh! It's Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura. (Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura walk in) Iris: Joyce and Jane! We can't believe you kidnapped Leila! You know that she is a good girl. Also, kidnapping is unacceptable. That's it! We will call your parents! Joyce: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Jane: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Azura picks up the phone as Joyce and Jane walk away) Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends